The Red Dot
by marlainajo
Summary: Lucy wakes up one night to find something strange. What is it? Only Susan can explain once the boys make a beeline for the door. Rated T just in case!


Lucy woke with a gasp and sat up quickly, her head reeling.

She looked around, her face contorted in concentration. The young queen stared at the familiar room, the elegant draperies and the rich cloth of her canopy. Everything was in tact.

Yet, Lucy felt an unsettling roar in her stomach and her face was hot. What was wrong with her? Lucy sat back and closed her eyes, remembering the vivid pictures of her dream.

She was in a meadow, yes, a lush, green meadow. Peter was there, and Edmund and Susan, and the four were all sitting lazily in the cool March air. Lucy had found the most magnificant flower anyone had ever laid eyes on. Lucy had sat up, prattling on to her eldest brother, Peter, about the flower but who had paid no mind. Peter was looking at the magnificant cloudless blue sky, his eyes mimicking the color. Lucy stood up, trying to gain more of his attention when her flower fell from her hands, staining red all over her dress.

Suddenly, the scene changed, and Lucy was running through Cair Paravel. She could feel her chest heave with caged sobs and breaths, and it frightened her. When she had reached her brothers room, she had woken up, her ears ringing.

Lucy swung her legs around to get out of bed when her foot felt something _wet. _

Lucy stopped dead in her tracks. She gingerly plucked the covers off of herself and braced herself for what she might find.

Maybe some little thing had crawled into her bed only to be squashed by her? Or perhaps she had gotton too scared and wet the bed?

No. Oh, no. What Lucy did find she was not prepared for.

Blood.

Lucy screamed, her voice echoing off of the stone walls of the castle. There was red blood all over the front of her white shift, and even some on her legs! It had stained the sheets as well, leaving a mark as if a woman had spilled her red dye while staining wool. Lucy couldn't stop screaming, her ears rattling with the high-pitched sound.

"Lucy!" Susan called, her voice hardly reaching the small girl. Susan came in quickly, her dressing gown barely tied around her waist. Lucy scrambled out of bed and huddled in the corner opposite the doorway where Susan was standing. Her eldest sister approached Lucy slowly, her expression concerned and scared.

"What's the matter Lucy? Is someone in here?"

Lucy watched as her two brothers came inside as well, Edmund bumping into Susan as he ran into the room and towards Lucy. Peter followed Susan, his hand on his sword hilt. Edmund checked the room quietly, looking behind curtains and canopies, his sword drawn.

"Lu? Lucy?" Peter crooned softly to his little sister as Susan knelt beside her. Lucy looked at the two, her face wet with tears. She was absolutly ashamed. How could she be so weak? It was only a cut.

Peter tugged at her small hand and pulled her into his arms. "What's wrong? Tell me, Lu. I want to help." Lucy unraveled herself from him and stood in front of her older brother and sister, her face bright red.

"I'm bleeding. I think I must have cut myself." Lucy concluded. Peter had his jaw dropped, his face flushing. Susan giggled, her hand covering her smile.

"What's this about? Why are you_ laughing?"_ Edmund walked towards Susan before stopping short. He had caught sight of Lucy, her shift red right _there._ As much as he loved his sister, he couldn't stick around for _that _talk.

"Erm..well, Lu…uh-" His sword clattered to the ground, and he hastily picked it up. "I've got to get some…food. Yes, I'm hungry. Erm, I…uh, am going to bed now." Edmund made a beeline for the door and didn't come back. The three left heard the faint echos of running feet down the hall.

"What's wrong with him? Why did he sound like that? I've only cut myself." Lucy looked innocently at the other two, her face hurt and confused.

"Lu, you didn't cut yourself. This happens, once a month, to each and every woman on this earth." At Susan's words, Peter turned bright red and averted his eyes from Lucy's shift. "It's for when you're ready to have, erm, a baby." Susan concluded, her smile wider then before.

"Do you get it, Sue? Does it happen to you?" Lucy was scared, Peter and Susan could see by her deer-in-the-headlights look.

"Yes, erm, it does." Peter suddenly became very interested in the ceiling. "You start to…develop. You turn into a woman."

With that line, Peter was gone. Lucy nor Susan saw him leave, he just walked out of the room, mumbling something about needing sleep. Susan sighed. Of course he was going to leave her to explain the birds and the bees to Lucy.

!!!

"Oh."

The word fell from Lucy's lips like a breath. Her heart was hammering in her chest. She didn't know that _that _was how she was born. Susan and Lucy had moved to the end of the bed, though stayed away from the stain. It sat there, it's color threatning and new, it's meaning dangerous territory.

"So, if Peter wants children, he must..." Lucy trailed off, her face turning into one of complete disgust.

"Don't think about it, Lu. You'll just need some extra shifts and underwear. That's all you need to worry about."

Lucy sighed and looked down. She wasn't sure she wanted to be a woman just yet. Lucy had always thought that she would stay Lucy and Susan would stay Susan, none of this _changing _stuff. It was okay for Lucy's dress to slip up every once and a while, but not Susan. It was okay for Lucy to wear dresses with nothing underneath, but not Susan. That's just how it's always been. Now, it would be the same between them. Now, Lucy would have to wear a thin gown underneath her dress. It was unnerving.

Susan tucked a piece of hair behind Lucy's ear.

"Since your sheets are, well, soiled, you'll be sleeping with me tonight." Lucy nodded and hopped off of the bed.

"Susan?" Lucy asked tentatively.

"Yes, Lu?"

"If _that's _how baby's are…you know. Then, what's the stork's job?"

!!!

_That's it! I hope you enjoyed this short little thingy. It's 1:39 AM, and I'm still wide awake!_

_The whole dream thing with Peter and his door at the end is Lucy 'realizing' she's a woman, and that she's different from her brothers. That's why that's thrown in there. 3_

_I'm having a severe case of writers block for my Edmund/OC story, so it might be a while but…yeah! Oh, and thanks to my reviewers over there. I can't go on without you!_

_So, on that note…_

_See the pretty blueish button? Click it! Magical things happen, I promise!_


End file.
